When Inu meets Elric
by Lyrina25
Summary: The Elric Bro. are going to Japan, but when they fall into a well, where do they go? Rated T just in case.Ch. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

When Inu meets Elric

Disclamer: Hellooo, do I look like I own ANY anime? I don't own Inu-yasha or Fullmetal Alchemist, ok? 

Libragirl25: Hey Everybody.If you want to know what Ed is is going to call the Col., he's going to call him a flame pervert.( Well try anyway. :P )

Lyrina: Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?

Libragirl25: Oh yeah, everybody, this is Lyrina, she helps me write this. Well, I hope you like our story.R&R!

ONE DAY, IN CENTRAL,

Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse Elric were outside Col. Roy mustang's office, waiting for Mustang to tell them where they should look for the Philospher's stone."Ya'know, Al, I'm getting tired of EVERYBODY calling me ..." Edward started to say,when LT. Hawkeye called them into Mustang's office."Ah, Edward, Alphonse, I think I know where you should look for the Philospher's stone next." Ed sighed. "Let me guess, you're gonna send us to a far away place,mabye Japan." Mustang looked shocked."Wow, Fullmetal, you guessed it." Ed was stunned." Wow, we're acually going to Japan?Cool, I could use a vacation." Ed said carelessly. Mustang looked at Ed harshly. No, Fullmetal, you're going to Japan to look for the Philospher's stone, not on vacation.And the cool thing is, the're shorter than you, and that's sayin' something." Ed's eyes turned blackish. "Uh, Col., you might want to cover your ears." Al quietly pointed out. But he said it too late. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AND ANT COULD BEAT HIM UP, FLAME PER..." Al covered Ed's mouth. "He didn't mean that, Col.Mustang sir, he just got mad that's all. Ed, be quiet, do you want us both to get in trouble?"Al uncovered Ed's mouth and Ed sat down. "Traitor" he muttered. "You need to watch your language Edward, it could get you into trouble.Now, I ordered Armstrong to accompany you to the airport. Have a safe trip."Mustang waved them off.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ahhhh, this is the life, first class, a hot tub and most of all, there will be nobody in Japan who can call me, uh, vertically challenged." Edward was in his own jet, with only him, Al, and the pilot." Al looked at his carefree brother, and sighed.Ed looked at him. "What's wrong Al? Homesick?" Al shook his head. No, it's just, well, there probally be no fun." Ed laughed."Don't worry Al, we can go see some samuri's, cool, huh?" Al laughed. Yeah, I guess it would be fun to see you challenge one though." Ed stared, then looked away."Yeah, I guess it would be kinda fun to beat one." Al laughed."What's so funny, Al?" "I was thinking it would be fun to see you get your butt kicked." Ed spewed the soda he was drinking."What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded."Al laughed. "Just kidding." Ed relaxed." You better be."

A few minutes later, the pilot landed the plane, and the boys got out. "Hey Al, look at these stones, Here, take one." Ed handed a shard of a stone to Al." Hey Al, look at this well. Come on let's find...Whoahhhhh!" Ed started to fall, but Al grabbed him, who lst his balence, and toppled in after Ed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own either.

* * *

"AAHHHHH" Ed screamed. THUD. Ed hit the bottom of the well, but he didn't hear Al hit the bottom. "Al? Al?" Ed looked up. "Brother, look out!" CRASH! "Ow..." Al looked at his smashed brother. "Ed, you ok?" Ed picked himself up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." The brothers started to climb out of the well, and when they came to the top, everything was different. The city was gone, and in it's place, there was a forest. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash, and an explosion. They ran to the sound, and saw two men fighting. One had dog ears, and one looked a little like a wolf. Finally, the wolf guy ran off, and a group of people came out of the shadows. One was a guy with black hair, and looked like a monk, one was a girl with a giant boomerang, one was a little red haired kid with a tail and was bouncing all over the place, and one was a girl who started talking to the dog guy, said something to him, and the guy fell. The girl who was talking to the dog guy noticed Ed and Al and started to walk twords them. The dog guy said somethiing, then fell to the ground as the girl said what sounded like "sit". "Hello, who are you? " she asked the boys. The brothers looked at each other. " Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." The dog guy came over and said," He's your younger brother? He's taller than you by at least two feet!" Ed's eye twictched. Why you..." He clapped his hands and transmuted his metal arm into his really cool sword. The dog guy was startled, but pulled out his sword. Ed and the dog guy ran twords each other, but the girl said,"Inu-yasha, sit boy!" and the guy fell. Al grabbed his older brother and held him untill he transmuted his arm back.

When the two finally calmed down names were exchanged. There was Sango, Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kagome, and the little guy was Shippo.Suddenly, kagome said," I sense a jewel shard." The group started to run off, but Ed called to them . "Wait, can we go with you? You guys seem to know where you're going, and we don't." Kagome nodded. "Sure." Inu-yasha stared. "Woah woah whoa, they're coming too? No, I don't trust them." Kagome just looked at him and said, " Sit boy." And Inu-yasha fell. The group, including Ed and Al ran off to where Kagome said to jewel was.

* * *

Lyrina: Where did Ed go? He was just here a moment ago.

Libragirl25: I don't know. He said he had to settle something with...

**BOOM, CRASH, CLANG!**

Lyrina: Ed?

Mustang runs by with Ed folowing him, with his auto-mail like a sword.

Ed: **GET BACK HERE MUSTANG! THAT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TRY TO GET ME TO KISS LYRINA!**

Roy: AHHHH NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! I"M SORRYI"MSORRYI"MSORRYYYYY!

Libragirl25: Lyrina?

Lyrina: Long story short, Roy and Riza tried to make us kiss.

Libragirl25: Why aren't you chasing him too?

Lyrina: Because I askedthem to.

Libragirl25: I'm just going to forget I even heard that.

* * *

Author's note: thanx to all who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Whan Inu meets Elric Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist or Inu-yasha.

* * *

Kagome stopped. Inu-yasha looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.Kagome just pointed into a clearing .Two girls were arguing. Ed could barely make out what they were saying.The black haired one was saying," Come on, Karinako, you gave the last item to Lord Sesshomaru. It's my turn!" The silver haired one shook her head. "No, you can't. what if Sesshomaru doesn't like it? He'll probally yell at you like he does with Jaken, and I don't want you to get yelled at. You're my best friend." The black haired one frowned."But Karaniko, you're his mate. Youcan tell him not to." The silver haired one, Karaniko just laughed. "Are you crazy? If I did that, mate or not, I might as well go to a human village unarmed and powerless." Meanwhile,Ed was looking at the black haired one. "Al, does the black haired one look famillar?" Al stared."Ed, that's..." Ed nodded. "Yeah, that's Lyrina." The black haired one turned at her name, and she and Karaniko drew their sword. "Who's there? " she called. Inu-yasha walked out of the bushes with the rest of the gang, including Ed and Al, following. Karaniko looked at Inu-yasha. "Hello, Inu-mutt. Imagine seeing you here. I see you have some new friends." She glanced towards Ed and Al. "What's their names?" Inu-yasha started to talk, but Lyrina stopped him. "I know who they are." She said." Ed? Al? Is that you?" Ed smiled."Lyrina!" Lyrina ran towards Ed and Al, and hugged them. "Oh Ed, how have you benn? How's you're mom?" Ed looked down at the last question. Lyrina's smile faded. "Is she...?"Ed nodded. Lyrina gasped."Oh Ed, I'm so sorry.Wait a minute, Why is Al in that armor? Come on Al, take it off." Al shook his head." I can't." Lyrina's eyes grew wide ."You two didn't try human alchemy did you?" Ed nodded and showed her his arm. Lyrina smiled. "Let me guess, you had Winry do it, didn't you?" Ed nodded. "You guessed it, Lyrina." Karaniko looked at Lyrina. "Lyrina, we have to go." Lyrina shook her head. "I can't leave them here with Inu-mutt!" Inu-yasha growled. Karaniko Smiled. "Fine, we'll take them with us. But you know how Sesshomaru hates humans." Lyrina smiled. "Ok, let's go." 

LATER THAT DAY

Ed relaxed at the village lyrina took him and Al to. He liked it here. Then, Lyrina came in."Ed, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Lyrina: Ed, Ed? Ed where are you? 

Libragirl25: I think he's trying to explain to Winry that you two are in love.

Lyrina: Uh oh.

CRASH CLANG CLANGCLANGCLANG

Winry: Edward, Get back here NOW.

Ed runs by with Winry in hot persuit

Ed: NO Not the wrench!

Lyrina: Winry! **LEAVE ED ALONE**!

Winry: Ok, ok. I'll leave him alone, but if he wreaks his auto-mail, I'll kill him!

Ed: My auto-mail is fine! Lyrina help!

Libragirl25: Winry leave him alone. Now.

Winry: I'm outta here!

Winry leaves.

ED: Thank you Lyrina. ( Kisses Lyrina)

Lyrina : You're welcome.( Kisses Ed)

Libragirl: Wow, this is better than a funny Episode of FMA.

( Ed and Lyrina go to Lyrina's room.)

Libragirl25: Not cool.

* * *

Thax to :xXPureOtakuPyroXx, Sesshy Airi,and Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher. You guys are the best! Thax for reviewing!  



End file.
